


where we share secrets

by sixnumbers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Sam Wilson, Female Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are gorgeous”, Stella notes, eyes still bleary with tears.</p><p>“You say that to all the gals you fight with.”</p><p>“No, I don't--”</p><p>“I'm teasing, you nerd.”</p><p>They kissed again and it was a bit more passionate, Stella pulling Sam completely flush with her body. It was a welcome warmth, and it felt right to her.</p><p>(Samantha and Stella trash a HYDRA hideout, and then end up in bed together. Again. With less clothes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we share secrets

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i've been working on this for a bit. Sorry all my work is smut--lol not really though. I wanted to publish this for a while, but I kept fixing it.
> 
> Here's some other tags to not clog up the tag machine: past mentioned Stella/Peggy, stone!Stella (meaning there's no reciprocation on Sammi's part because Stella doesn't want it), fucking up HYDRA's shit, mentioned medical trauma/violence and human experimentation.
> 
> I have to elaborate that "stone femme" is the best terminology to use for Stella. She's not butch and is kind of comfortable undressing/being naked at some point, but that point isn't really now. I think she'll eventually be comfortable enough to let Sammi touch her in some way, but it's a long time coming. People are more familiar with the term "stone butch", which is more visible (RIP Leslie Feinstein :c), but one can be a stone femme. /gayhistorymoment
> 
> you can also read it as Stella being trans, but I have to admit I wrote them as two cis women. :c I MISSED MY OPPORTUNITY
> 
> i'll stop talking

Stella carried Sam easily. They're in the middle of North Carolina, running from a HYDRA camp they've cleared out. Most of the workers were dead, Sam knew, but a few people might wake up from being unconscious. Stella's faster than Sam, especially since she sprained a muscle, and simply picked her up and broke into a sprint. They grabbed as much information as they could, lucky that this one had gone all digital.

“You still with me, birdie?”

“I hurt my leg, I'm not unconscious”, she muttered, bouncing on Stella's shoulder. Sam looks up to check behind them, and all seems clear. She would probably think it was beautiful if she wasn't terrified.

“Doesn't mean you couldn't be. When we get back to the car I'll see to you.”

“Thanks, Nurse Nightengale”, Sam said with a grunt. Stella squeezes Sam's thigh, which her body read as seductive instead of playful.

Stella slowed down and placed Sam back on her feet, catching her breath and wiping her face. She pulled off her cowl quickly, wiping her forehead hastily.

“That was ugly.”

“Very,” Sam added. There were at least 40 people working, and it wasn't even a very large building. Most of them were under armed, the few security guards being the only real threats.

“Can you walk?”

“Kinda. I'll be alright, just need to stretch. I'm at least not full of bullets.”

“One step at a time, I guess”, Stella said with a smirk.

The car is within sight, and they waste no time hustling over to it. Stella took the wheel, flooring it down the dirt road. They don't speak for a long while.

“What did you find?”, Stella asked when they've started heading down from the mountains.

“More test subjects. Most didn't survive, which explains why that wasn't in Nat's data leak. Didn't want to send failure to the big boss. There's some men with multiple limbs, the constant attempts to replicate your serums successes on sick people.”

“The doc didn't want this,” and Stella's grip turned white-knuckled on the wheel.

“There's other things, and it gets weirder. Some experiments involve splicing animal DNA with human--”

Stella shook her head. “ _Christ_.”

“I'll stop now. I'm sorry, baby.”

“No, no. This—it's not because of you. You're the messenger. I'd have to find out sometime.”

Stella had her jaw clenched, and Sam shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable. They don't speak again until they find a clearing far away from the base, where they can both change into their civvies. There's more trees here than where the building was, which helps with their cover.

Sam finished changing and noticed Stella was standing by the car, leaning forward on the hood. She only did that when she was fried from a battle, too high-strung to even breathe right. Sam limped over back to the car, tossing her gear into the backseat. She was dreading how the strain will affect her tomorrow. Would she even be able to run? Stella can't carry her forever, and it would be a liability.

Sam came close to Stella and put her arm around her. Stella pressed back into Sam, sighing.

“I'm sorry I got you into this.”

Sam nuzzled into her shoulder. “I volunteered, remember? I said, “So when do we start?” You never roped me into anything.”

Stella turned her head back, eyes welling with tears.

“Stell?”, Sam cooed, pulling Stella to face her.

“I shouldn't be crying-”

“You're all stressed out. You're always tense after we finish a mission.” Sam took Stella's hands and rubbed her thumbs over her hot palms. “Let it out.”

“It's just—what if they did that to Betsy? They fucked with her head and they made her a monster. I—I could have...”

Stella broke into a full body sob, and Sam pulled her close. Stella pressed her face into her hair, growing longer than her usual close-crop. Sam felt tears welling in her own eyes and hastily blinked them out, sniffling gently.

“Oh, no. Sammi?”

Sam laughed softly, before sniffling again. “I really don't have a reason.”

“You were—we both worried, about each other?”

Stella pulled her arms around her tightly, rubbing Sam's back gently and kissing the top of her head. “I wanna keep you safe.”

“You're doing alright so far, Cap.”

Stella's hand went gently under Sam's chin and lifted her head up. The kiss surprised Sam, but it wasn't unwelcome. It was soft, chaste, and oddly calming to her. Stella wiped away her tears, and Sam took a deep breath.

“You are gorgeous”, Stella notes, eyes still bleary with tears.

“You say that to all the gals you fight with.”

“No, I don't--”

“I'm _teasing_ , you nerd.”

They kissed again and it was a bit more passionate, Stella pulling Sam completely flush with her body. It was a welcome warmth, and it felt so right to her.

“We need to get back. It will be another hour before we get to the hotel.”

Stella nodded, moving her hands away and heading toward the driver's seat.

~

It was expected that they immediately fell into their bed together after cleaning up a little. Stella took her place on top, stroking her hand under Sam's shirt to caress soft skin.

“ _Baby_ ”, Sam moaned, wriggling her shirt off and working off her pants.

“You're not playing around”, Stella said with a laugh.

Sam grinned and tossed aside her clothes. “I want you— _need_ you right now.”

Stella kissed her again, nibbling her lips as she stroked her fingers over clothed nipples. Sam moaned and began unsnapping her bra.

“You are just taking all the tease out of this.”

“That can wait.”

“For _another_ time? I saw you as a foreplay type.”

“And you can't do foreplay naked, all of a sudden?”

Stella shook her head. “Forget I said anything.”

“No, no.” Sam sat up on her elbows. “What's going on inside that head of yours?”

“I haven't had sex in a long while.”

“How long?”

“Since—well, Peggy.”

“Really? Why—why didn't you say anything?”

“I should have told you. We were just—It was different, girls could be close but everyone could tell when you got too close--I haven't had sex since I spent nights in her tent. They wanted to save money, so they kept the two gals together. We didn't have anything fancy, just hands and tongues and some privacy. So I'm—out of practice, to say the least.”

“That doesn't bother me, babydoll. And we've only got hands and tongues, too. Why's it buggin' you?”

“You're—I want to please you.”

“I don't think you're gonna leave me disappointed, Stella.”

Sa finally slid off her bra and Stella looked over her body, mouth slightly open. Sam pulled her into a deep kiss before moving down to her neck, dotting a few more kisses before sucking a mark into her pale skin.

“ _Sammi_ ”, Stella moaned, grabbing a handful of her ass. Sam hitched her hips in approval, teasing the mark with her teeth. Stella nudged her face away and Sam found her neck being kissed, wet licks before needy presses.

“Baby—let's get you out of these clothes.”

Stella looked down, still clad in shirt and jeans, and shook her head.

“Sam—I wanted to touch you first.”

Sam was kissing her neck still when she felt warm hands roaming across her briefs, slipping under her waistband to graze over her clit. Sam felt like every inch of her was throbbing. Stella's face was full of eagerness and warmth, seeming to note every little noise she made.

“Sammi, _please_ ,” Stella moaned, and Sam stopped kissing her neck to let Stella explore her further. Stella kissed down Sam's chest before licking her left nipple, which turned into sucking. Sam curled her fingers into her hair, toying with the blonde locks gently.

“Lay back”, Stella assured, and Sam followed orders, sinking back into the mattress and spreading her legs. Stella circled her fingers around Sam's clit, switching her mouth onto another nipple while her free hand kneaded her breast.

“Stelly,” she moaned softly, “more?”

She looked up and used both hands to peel away her underwear. Even Stella's hands on her thighs made her shake, the barely there caress of her fingertips. Sam was partially nervous, but mainly excited at the prospect.

Stella moved around so she could comfortably get her face between Sam's legs, and licked slow strokes over her clit. Sam hitched up and Stella kept her down, hands going to her hips to secure and soothe her. She put Sam's legs over her shoulders, careful of her injury, as she kept going, alternating between licks and sucks.

“Out of _practice?_ ”, Sam groaned, grinding slightly onto Stella's face. A pull closer encouraged her to keep grinding, as Stella slipped her tongue inside her. “Oh, _fuck, Stell..._ ”

Sam ran her fingers through Stella's hair again, getting a tight grip. Stella groaned, letting her tongue get back to work on her clit.

“Stelly. I'm gonna come if you d—”, and Stella slipped two fingers in her. And she had the nerve to be nervous. “Oh my God.”

Her fingers gave a few rough thrusts, but it's just the right stimulation to send Sam over the edge. She presses her head back into the pillows and bit her lip to quiet her loud groaning. As she came down, she moaned Stella's name over and over again, twisting hair in her fingers while she shook. Stella stopped licking and licked her lips, before wiping away everything else with the back of her hands. She looked up expectantly at Sam, pressing a few kisses on her thighs and hips.

“You _liar,_ ” Sam whispered.

“I am out of practice, but I guess some things stick with you.”

“You jerk!”

Sam sat up and grabbed Stella's wrists playfully, kissing her again.

“That was _amazing_. Fuck. Did Peggy teach you all that?”

“No, trial and error. She was---no, I definitely shouldn't talk about what I liked to do with Peggy.”

“Good idea, sorry,” Sam breathed. “Now you let me work.”

“I think this is the hard part.”

“Why? Are you a stone femme or something, baby?”

Stella raised her eyebrows, almost confused.

“You don't want me to get you off, touch you like you touch me. That's what it means.”

“I—I guess.”

“Really?”

“I love hearing you moan, loved hearing other girls moan. I—I love the way they feel around my fingers, savoring pussy on my tongue.” Sam takes a deep breath and quivers at the word coming out of her mouth. “When I get a chance, I'll fuck you with a strap-on,” Stella grinned. “But that's what gets me off. Is that alright?”

“I mean,” Sam sat up, sighing. It was a little confusing. Stella wasn't butch by a long shot, though she kept her hair short. “I'm just confused. I didn't expect it.”

“No one does.” Stella stroked up Sam's thighs, smiling warmly. “What confuses you?”

“You're...hot. I want to touch you, to please you. I want to taste you,” Sam added, kissing Stella's neck. “Why don't you want that, baby? Are you ashamed of your body? Do you dislike it?”

“No. Here--”, Stella adds, hastily pulling off her shirt. Sam looked over her and touched her arms hesitantly, feeling the nervousness run across her skin. She's bulky but fit, pale skin flushed red with what was probably embarrassment and arousal.

“I guess—I guess I never got used to being this. I used to be this skinny thing, I'd touch myself and it was nice. But then Dr. Erskine made me—“, Stella gestured with her hands to all over her, “and now I can't. I feel so—exposed. I came out of that tube half-naked and touched all over and it didn't feel like me. I can't see myself, I can't touch myself without wondering why I don't feel the same. I look in the mirror and I'm not me. Does that make sense?”

Sam held her close and nuzzled her neck with her nose. “Yes. I won't push you again, then. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. Peggy took a minute to adjust, too.”

“I still love you.”

“Isn't that what everyone says after they come?”

Sam blew a raspberry on Stella's neck. “You are the fucking worst.”

“I love you, too.”

“Baby,” Sam added, snuggling into her. Stella led her back onto the bed and pulled them tightly together.

“You feel nice. Taste better,” Stella purred, nuzzling her nose into Sam's hair.

“Give me a few minutes before you try _anything_ again...”

“Of course.”

Sam decided to not fight her sleepy feeling, feeling safe in Stella's arms once again. She managed to hear a whispered “Goodnight, sleepyhead” before she drifted off fully.

~

Sam had no idea when it got so dark, and when she got under the covers. Stella wasn't next to her and she panicked, having to take deep breathes to calm down.

Another ten minutes pass before Sam heard the door to their room open and the smell of hot food waft in.

“You hungry?”

Sam sat up and laughed. “Starving. I was worried.”

“I didn't want to wake you.”

“Coulda left a note.”

Stella paused by the desk, setting the food down. “You're right. Are you gonna get out of bed or should I bring this to you?”

“Bring my sweats or you can bring yourself”, Sam smirked.

“Fair.”

Stella brought the food over to the bed, slipping under the covers and pulling Sam into her arms again. Sam opened the plastic container to be surprised by eggs, pancakes and sausage. She was hoping for pizza, but wasn't gonna turn this down.

“How's your leg feeling?”

“A little better. Our little activity might have aggravated it a little, however.”

Stella chuckled. “Sorry. I'm not great with timing.”

“You're good at a lot of other things,” Sam added, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

“Oh? Well, I'll show you what else I've got later.”

“Promise?”, Sam cooed, batting her eyelashes.

They both end up laughing, sharing another brief kiss before deciding to distract themselves with whatever basic network TV had to offer.

 


End file.
